draco's jealousy!
by rhiannexxx
Summary: They tried to keep their relationship for 7 months already and when Hermione got tired of her being secret lover she tried to convince her boyfriend that maybe it's the right time to admit to their friends that they are a couple But Draco rejected that le
1. endless tears

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy started dating each other since their 6th year in hogwarts. After she broke up with Ronald Weasley she paid her attention to her studies. She became the head girl and Malfoy was the head boy. They are now sharing one common room that is exclusively for head students only. They became friends and then they became... couple.

They tried to keep their relationship for 7 months already and when Hermione got tired of her being secret lover she tried to convince her boyfriend that maybe it's the right time to admit to their friends that they are a couple But Draco rejected that leads to their arguement and had a cool-off.

There's only ONE thing that can make Draco admit that he loves her in the public eyes..especially now that Victor Krum is back. TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS!!

CHAPTER ONE: ENDLESS TEARS

" Do you love me?" Hermione asked Draco when he arrived at their common room. "Seriously?"

"Of course", He answered and smiled. But deep inside he knows what's on her mind. "Why?"

"Is it hard to be mudblood's boyfriend?" She asked again while looking at his eyes. Her eyes are now teary. Draco sat next to her and tried to hold her hands.

"Are we going to talk about this again?" He asked calmly but she just stood up "Baby, listen to me, I'm always telling you this. There will come a time for that"

She grabbed her books and said "Just as I thought, you're thinking that it will hurt your pride if they will know about us"

She went to her room's door and as she placed her hand on the knob,she looked at him over her shoulders and said."We'll never be happy if you will continue being like that. Im so idiot I didn't find this before"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he stood up and followe her. "It's not what you think, I'm proud of you! Don't be narrow minded!"

"Narrow minded?!" She asked ans smirked. "Wow ! For Merlin's sake! Thanks for noticing that mr.Malfoy! But you have never noticed what I've been doing to understand our situation?!"

"You're just thinking for you own good Hermione! Try to understand my situation!"

"Your situation? Draco!? How about my situation!? Am i not important to you?! Did you really love me!?

"Of course! I did! and I still do ! But-"

"But what? Why can't you introduce me to your friends!? Because I'm a filthy mudblood?! You know what Draco I can tell Harry and Ron anytime, anywhere about our relationship becaue-"

"Because they're dumb! That Potty and Weasel just need you when they're doing assignments! When they can't solve the problems! When they can't-" Hermione slapped him on his face and cried."I'm sorry ..Hermione ..but-"

"No buts Draco! They are my friends since I first landed my feet here in Hogwarts! They are my only true friends who can accept me for being a mudblood! So don't talk that way infront of me!" She shouted agrily that made Draco jealous

"They're more important to you than your boyfriend isn't it?" He asked. His jealousy rose up and it seems like he can't control himself anymore. He grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let me go! You foul git!" She shouted while crying "I thought you have changed!"

"I did!" He answered and embraced her "because I love you! so please! Let's stop this arguement!"

Hermione held his arms and gently remove it from her.She stepped backward and said ."I'm so tired of this Draco..I'm si tired of this!!"

Draco cried infront of her. He stepped forward but she stepped backward.

'Are you breaking up with me?" He asked while his tears flow on his smooth face.

"No"Hermione answered." I want cool-off"

"That's the same!!" Draco shouted "Break-up! Cool off!!"

"No it's not!!" Hermione answered "Just think what happened this night Draco, I'll give you time to realize what's wrong with us. And give me space too"

"What if I dont?" Draco answered."Coz i dont want this stupid cool off idea!"

"I'll definitely look for another man who will be willing to undestand me! who will be proud of having me as his girlfriend! And who will be able to shout my name in the public and say he loves me eventhough I'm a filthy mudblood!!"

She said these word by word while crying and that's it. She closed the door and climbed to her bed. He was left outside crying , leaning on his girlfriend's door.

"GO!!" he shouted while trying to unlock the door "TRY IT!"

"TRY TO UNLOCK THAT DOOR AND I'LL AVADA MYSELF HERE!!" she shouted angrily and cried. She pulled the figurine beside her bed and threw it on the floor. She threw all her things on the floor.

"TRY TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER MAN!!" Draco was really angry. He was so jealous and he could kill anyone at the moment. "I'm sure one of your pathetic friends will catch you!!Is that what you want!! If they will be the one who replace me, I'm not gonna think twice and kill both carrot head and scarhead!!"

Draco's jealousy had reached its maximum level "WELL!! GOODLUCK HERMIONE!!z! LET'S SEE IF I YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME! AND WHEN YOU FOUND HIM, I'LL MAKE SURE HE'S ALREADY DEAD!!"

Hermione knows and feels that her boyfriend was so angry for what she said. She sat on the floor and embraced her knees while sobbing.

He punched the door twice and gave a loud cry.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HERMIONE!! BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME! SEEMS LIKE I'M NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!!AND IF YOU THINK THAT I'M LETTING YOU BREAK UP WITH ME,HELL NO! YOU'RE MY LIFE HERMIONE. YOU KNOW THAT! i love you so much baby"

He punched the door again and walked away. She heard it all. She heard a loud bang of his door. SHe can hear him screaming and throwing things.

"I love you more baby" Hermione whispered. She wantes to let him hear it but she chose to keep it to herself. "I love you more...it's you who cant understand ! It's me that's not enough for you..."

She cried all night..until her nose gets red,until her eyes get swollen..In the other room.. He cried all night quietly...until the sun rise.

FIRST TIME PEOPLE..THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE FANFICTION. PLS. BE NICE. IN GIVING REVIEWS. MUWAH!  
chapter 2..coming up!!


	2. cool off?

cool off

Hermione took her usual seat in Gryffindor's table , between Ron and Harry.

Her eyes are still swollen and she really looks awful that morning. She didn't bother

to comb her hair.

"Bloody hell 'Mione!" Ron said while looking at her. "What happened to you?"

"You look like a rape victim". Harry added.

Hermione just smiled and put all foods in her mouth in just few opened

his mouth but before he could say something,Hermione looked at him sharply and

said "DON'T TRY TO SAY I EAT LIKE A PIG! BECAUSE YOU BOTH KNOW

THAT IM ORAL FIXATED! I EAT WHEN I'M MAD! AND DON'T BOTHER ME

WHILE EATING !RONALD WEASLEY AND HARRYJAMES POTTER!"

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and gave a huge sighed. Harry gave her a glass

of juice and received a nod as a thank you sign.

"Who made you mad?" Harry asked while looking at her."Who made our baby sister mad?"

"Baby sister?" Hermione smirked." I think I'm older than both of you"

"We know"said Ron."But you're still baby for us. So, who made you mad so we can give him avada kedavra"

Hermione didn't reply to this . She just gave them a smile.

"Seriously " said Harry. "hat happened to you? "

"Nothing" Hermione answered.'I'm just tired, I have'nt sleep for 2 days because of that damn 4 foot essay in Ancient Runes and a Research about Transfiguration. I also have lots of Head-girl's responsibility that made me so ....stressed"

"You should have told us" Harry said."So, we can help you with works."

"Good thing we already finished that 4 foot essay last night" Ron added.

"Wow.!"Hermione was very surprised to her bestfriends. "You finished it without my help?"

"Ofcourse" Ron said "We don't want to bother you."

"From now on,"said Harry and put his arms on her shoulder. "We will do our own works because we cannot always lean on our only Hermione..because you got loads of work"

"Just tell us if you need our help" Ron smiled and almost cry because she didn't know that her bestfriends can be so gave both Harry and Ron a huge hug and kiss them in cheek "I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!"

Draco saw all of there because he was sitting on the opposite side of the Gryffindor's table. He watched the golden trio angrily without knowing that Blaise can see him.

"Calm down mate"Blaise said "Why are you so mad? I guess they did something to you this morning?"

"None of your business!" He hissed._Just as I thought, She will come to her two idiotic friends of hers!! I dont know if I'll get mad at her because she hugged them or i'll get mad to the 2 idiots because they just let her hug them!?_

"Drakey sweettiiiieee" Pansy wrapped her arms to hi sneck ."What made you mad?"

"I'll count up to one! woman! and get your arms away from my neck! Coz I wont think twice!!I'll definitely hex you!!"

"Ow...But Drakey..."

"One!"

She ran away when she saw Draco's wand already on her face.

"Seriously!!!!!! That bitch is so awful!" He said and continue eating his breakfast.

"Awful than Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Absolutely awful than filthy mudblood" He answered.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley?" Hermione entered tha Gryffindor's common room."Are you free at the moment? Also you Parvati and Lavander?"

"Of course Hermione" Ginny answered and Parvati and Lavander nodded. They are also worrying because Hermione looks so depressed. "Let's go to my room"

They went to girls room which Parvati, Ginny and Lavander are sharing. Before Hermione also share the room with , Lavander and Parvati already know that she and Draco are dating so she explained what happened and it ended up with tears...sobbing..she cant speak normally because she was crying...

"Oh what I've heard ..This is totally different from your previous arguements"Parvati said while trying to comfort Hermione. 'Stop crying 'mione."

"You should have wait for his so called- right time" Ginny said while giving her tisue. "Well I can see 100% that he loves you"

" I agree" said Lavander " I always see him checking on you. Sometimes I can see him jealous when you're with your ex Ron.."

"You love each other so much to let it end this way" Parvati added.

"I - I (sob)-Sai-said.(sob).It's O-only...(sob) cool(sob) cool-off!" Hermone trying to speak normally.

"Well it's completely over!" Ginny hissed."It's like murdering your relationship! Hermione, did you think of it before?"

"Yes".Hermione answered while sobbing. "100 times"

There was a break. They just let Hermione cry and they just give her tissue.

"Don't worry friend..we understand your situatiom" Lavander said and Parvati agreed."There's only one way to make him announce his feelings for you in public"

"Make him jealous sweetie" Parvati continued while smiling."I can see that he treats you as his possesion. He will definitely fall for this. Trust us!"

Hermione looked at Ginny for any suggestions or comments or violent reactions but Ginny just gave a sighed and said" What could be done? Majority wins right?

Parvati and Lavander giggled and looked at hermione maliciously.

"HEY!HEY!HEY!" Hermione shouted "What are you trying to do!?"

"This is what you call..."

'MAKE OVER!!!"

After 20 minutes of choosing what she will wear.

"Hermione, Im gonna let you meet something" Parvati said and revealed what's in her hand. "Hermione,,,this is make up..make-up this is Hermione , your worst enemy"

"Harhar! I know what make-up is!" Hermione hissed."OUCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!'

"Fixing your eyebrows"Lavander answere while plucking the excess of Hermione's eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ON SLYTHERIN'S COMMON ROOM

Draco sat on the couch with his old friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Honestly mate" said Blaise. "What brings you here? After few months..this is the first time you showed up here in our common room"

"Nothing..I'm just bored.."He simply answered. "How have you been?"

Crabbe pointed himself asking if Draco was asking him or Goyle, "Both of you!"

"I'm fine.."Crabbe answered."Stressed doing Ancient Runes."

"Me too" Goyle agreed "Damn that Runes!"

Draco didn't really listen to them. "Is that so.... "

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other..

"I have a question guys.." Draco said. "What do you mean by cool-off?"

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes grew larger...and just let their mouth open..

"It depends" Blaise answered with cross-arms. "Some of girls use that as an excuse to get rid of their boyfriends. But some use it as a tool to fix their relationship. It gives space for both man and woman to let them think what should be done. It's either a total murder of relationship or a tool for unhappy relationship"

_Total murder .....tool for unhappy relationship? but we're happy? Are we really happy? Is she really happy with me?_

"Wh?" Crabbe asked. "Is she breaking up with you?"

"Idiot!" Goyle slapped him. "He doesn't have a girlfriend? Ehhrr..Does he?"

Draco smiled and spank Goyle and Crabbe. "What on earth are you thinking about?! How on earth can I have a girlfriend if all the girls around me are so ugly"

They just looked at him. "And a Malfoy?? getting dumped by a girl? Only psycho thinks that idea"

"Well not all are ugly" Blaise said. "Granger is quiet cute,,and lovely...if only she's not mudblood.I would not mind if she will be my girlfriend. "

Draco stood up and pulled Blaise neck tie. "Care to say it again!?!?"

Crabbe and Goyle tried to stop him "Hey !Mate! what's the problem with you!?"

He didn't give an answer and just stormed out of the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

TRANSFIGURATION TIME

It was MAFTI day so students can wear ordinary clothers. Prof. entered the room and checked the attendance.

Malfoy was seating nearly at the back and looking for her girlfriend _Where on earth is Hermione? Thisis her first time to be late? Who's she with? Or she's still mad at me and decided not to attend the class?_

The class started but Draco was still looking for Hermione. The 4 girls ran into the classroom that distracted the class.

The first one was Parvati..

"I'm sorry Prof. ." SHe said. "We just finished our research in library"

"It's Okay..just take your seat" Prof answered. Parvati went in..followed by Lavander.

Draco was checking for his girlfriend when Ginny went in and sat with Harry. Hermione followed and there was a loud noise from the boys.

"IS THAT? " asked Blaised."GRANGER?!?!?"

He quickly checked the girl and his jaw dropped on what he saw. Hermione's long hair was so soft, silky and STRAIGHT. She's wearing skirt and a sexy top shirt.

"WOW! SHE'S SO HOT!"

"ARE YOU REALLY GRANGER?!"

"YOU'RE SO DAMN GLAMOROUS!"

"NICE SHAPE! SWEETHEART!?!"

"NICE HAIR,NICE SHAPE,NICE HIPS,NICE BUTT,!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND MUST BE PROUD OF YOU!"

"IF YOU DONT HAVE, WELL IM WILLING TO BE YOURS HONEY!"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S ALREADY MINE!?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! SHE'S MINE!"

"SHE'S MINE!

That created a loud noise inside the classroom and Prof. shouted."SILENCE!!!!!"

The boys stopped talking but their eyes are still glued on Hermione's body. Draco was so angry! He's grinding his teeth , clenching his fist,his veins are now visible and his eyes are very sharp.

_DAMN!!!! THIS BOYS!!!TRY TO TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!I WOULD NOT MIND BEING SENT TO AZKABAN AS LONG AS NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_______##########################____________________

** SOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS**

**..I'M ONLY A BEGINNER,,**

**IT WOULD INSPIRE ME IF YOU COULD GIVE ME REVIEWS.~**

**ARIGATOU!**


End file.
